


Crimson Hyūga

by pridefulaburame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Team 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulaburame/pseuds/pridefulaburame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a moment. Who would have imagined tradegy to strike twice so boldly? Who would have imagined her hair soaked with her own blood? How would they continue without Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Hyūga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Aka"maru](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838377) by [sasubun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasubun/pseuds/sasubun). 



In an instant history seemed to repeat itself. With faith in each other, three friends, friends whom considered one another above family; had split apart to fight as they always had. Individually. Having faith that their battles would come together as a whole. When the dust settled however there was no sign of Hinata, at first neither of the shinobi considered the true implications.

Intending to innocently regroup, the three nin ran towards the direction she had last been seen, believing correctly that she would have not moved far during the chaos. Never had Team 8 imagined Hinata with crimson hair. Forever would that stunned, empty and lifeless face be burned into their minds.  
With a soft thud Kiba was on the ground, the adrenaline from his battles could do little to thaw the impact of Hinata’s frozen stare towards the vast empty sky. Shino confirmed what he already knew to be true, finding her cold to the touch and devoid of the fleeting state known as life. Where Kiba chocked back bitter tears alongside Akamaru’s pitched whimpers, Shino stayed silent.

Shino felt nauseous, as if his insides had been ripped to shreds. His face wrenched as he bent down to remove the jagged rock that had changed the lives of many. As he held her head raised he was unable to place her head down onto the ground, instead placing her head on lap. He tried to seek guidance in the form of a blank but telling stare from an equally broken man.

The sorrow in Kiba had bubbled over at this point, an inhuman cry signaling the start of what was to be Kiba’s rampage. His muscles tensed beyond their limits as Kiba began to march towards the battle, unable to just sit there and deal with the horrendous truth. With Akamaru ensuring to stay by his masters side throughout the turmoil Kiba began to charge into a ferocious spin before Shino could even call out to him.

“Kiba! D-Don’t be rash about this because…” he trailed off knowing that Kiba had not heard a single world. 

Alone with her corpse Shino understood that he too could not simply sit there to work out what fitting words existed when one must to say goodbye to a friend. In an act which brought tears to his eyes, tears which he had held back while Kiba cried for the both of them, he closed her eyes. Never again to be opened to enjoy the peace they would win.  
They would win it…because Hinata died to for it.

The rest of the war was a blur as Naruto stood defiantly with Hinata and Neji’s will burning strongly in his heart. Kiba’s agonizing but mighty roar echoed throughout the battlefield as Shino silently fought with all his might. Before either had time to process it the war was over. Naruto and Sasuke had saved the day, and everything was meant to return back to normal. But both understood that their normal life had been left to rot on the battlefield. 

The following weeks were littered with issues, among the structural damage to the villages those not coming home in body bags required constant care. During the initial period, whenever the two found time; they ensured to keep in contact. It was as if they were trying to find a shred of normality in their conversation.

However by the third week neither would leave their respective homes to face off against the other. The arguments would start with a playful remark that was taken to heart, leading to a bitter reply eventually ending with no victor, only hurt. At the peak of their final argument, so bitter and raw were their words that they began to wonder why Hinata had allowed this to continue.

_It was because she was dead._

The argument cruelly had given them a moment where they believed Hinata to still be alive, a wish both held deeply in there heart. There was no moment of forgiveness however, as both simply marched off in a different direction, leaving a confused and sadden Akamaru to consistently return to the meeting spot alone.

There was no walking out on the dreaded day however, the day that Hinata was to be laid to rest. The Hyūga compound much like all others was filled with caskets. Everyone had lost at least one person they held precious, but it was the Hyūga clan that was the most distraught. Hirashi was a shell of the man he once was having lost both his nephew and daughter in the same night, it was clear that the only thing keeping him in this world was Hinata’s little sister Hanabi. Hanabi was the last tie he had to his wife and the only one left to take over leadership of the clan. 

The funerals of Hinata and Neji Hyūga were held together, its symbolism was blunt and required little comment. The room was filled with dead eyes whom had all had gotten used to wearing black. What was left of the other teams were in attendance also, although Rock Lee was the only one from outside the Hyūga clan to stand before the podium.  
The ceremony passed over them, lost in their own thoughts as the respective families of the village gave support. Not a single harsh word had been spoken by Tsume ever since the war ended, she was eternally grateful that her children had survived. Her heart knowing such joy was scarce. The Inuzuka siblings were actually at a loss as the sudden change caused a disturbing feeling of gentleness in the household, a home previously brought together by loving but burning family conflict.

In contrast, the Aburame clan as a whole seemed to very softly buzz with light conversation. Shibi would ask Shino about trivial matters regarding his activities where he previously had taken no interest. The awkward appearance of noise within the clan unnerved Shino and the younger generations whom had been raised in silence previously without end.

As the ceremony concluded the entire hall began to empty, with lowered heads and the heavy burden of black clothing. Multiple wakes were to be held, the lives touched by the two Hyūga having gone beyond so many. Hirashi and Hanabi were forced to retire after putting everything into their speeches, overcome with emotion. Thus the only ones remaining in the hall where the two teams.

Kiba had not moved from the caskets side as the ceremony concluded, taking no notice of those trying to give comforting words. Even Akamaru’s caring nudges barely made him budge. His mind could not get past how she had somehow been made to look so peaceful as if she would wake up at any moment. She would then become embarrassed at having slept in while on a mission. Kiba would then tease her for the rest of the day, it was always playful and innocent but he loved her embarrassed smile as she would turn deeper shades of red. Now, no matter how many flowers were placed around her Kiba could only see her cold, joyless expression.

Shino was unable to move from his place towards the back of the room. Today everyone seemed to remember to greet him with an honest and kind remark in an effort to comfort his hurt. He returned such statements in kind, for that is what one does at a funeral. During the funeral Shino continued to think upon the question that had gripped him ever since the fighting stopped, the question that had put him on edge the entire time. What does one say over the corpse of a dead comrade? How does one excuse their actions to someone unable to forgive? How does one say goodbye for the very last time?

Eventually the Aburame slowly made his way to the casket, standing beside the Inuzuka peering over into the coffin. His hand gripped the side tightly as he looked onto the peaceful face that was Hinata’s, his thoughts silenced. In the end he was wordless, his mind filled with memories. He thought of the first time he had considered Hinata a friend, back when he was cold and harsh. Team 8 changed how he viewed other people, they accepted who he was and they were the most reliable people in his life. But over her casket all Shino could think of was how little he had changed, how all his memories seemed to revolve around his own self-importance. Looking down at his best friend his mind could only think about how selfish he was for having not done more for her, for she certainly did everything she could for them.

“Shino…you’re crying” rose a sombre voice from beside the insect-nin having allowed a stray tear to roll down his cheek. They turned to each other, any residing anger at one another having been washed away.

“You are one to comment, because you are crying also” Shino replied with a smile, he knew exactly where this line of conversation of going and was incredibly glad that Kiba was by his side during this time.

“You gotta get your glasses checked, I aint crying” was the response given, it was clear however his actions did not coralline with his words as he spread his arms. Shino payed no heed to correct him as they locked each other in a hold. Having given one another their shoulder emotions took over as they both chocked out the tears that had been gathering up before this point, not a word was said between the two ninja.  
They knew exactly how the other truly felt after all.

Kiba and Shino had always been close to polar opposites, the bridge connecting them supported by the determination and compassion of Hinata; the central pillar of their lives. When the bridge broke they were to be eternally separated attempting with all their might to repair the damaged wreck on their own terms. It was only in the pit of despair that the two sides could finally return together.

After a time that both felt lasted forever and was barely long enough the two left the Hyūga compound. Under the moonlight they talked for hours, walking along the empty streets reminiscing about the past, about how much joy Hinata had brought into their lives.

Eventually Shino raised the inevitable question. “What will we do from here?” Kia thought long about the question before finally answering. “Dunno, but she wouldn’t want us stop moving forward, her final words were for all of us after all.”

“Hinata was looking forward to seeing the baby” Shino established, “She would have spoiled her rotten”

“Yeah, she would have been a great aunt…” Kiba clasped his hands together. “Were just going to have to spoil her a hundred times more” he proclaimed grinning towards Shino.  
“I doubt Kurenai-sensei would appreciate that, because...” he began to reason pointing out Kiba’s error in essentially vowing to create a spoiled child.

“Lighten up Shino, just because you know she’s going to adore me more” He teased before running off in the direction of Kurenai’s home, the home of Team 8. As the sun began to rise Shino followed suit silently vowing alongside Kiba to be the best uncles they could be.

They vowed to ensure that this little girl grew up to be at least half as wonderful as their eternal teammate, never-ending friend and the all-round beautiful in body and soul...

_Hinata Hyūga_


End file.
